


The Ending of a Song

by elletromil



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e03 Gridlock, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he was present for the Doctor's death, so will the Doctor be for his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ending of a Song

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the events in Gridlock if you take the Jack being the Face of Boe as a true fact.  
> If you see any errors feel free to correct me ^^

The TARDIS's song is faltering at the back of his mind.  
He wishes he could be at her side, but this planet and its people need him. It's something the Doctor would have done, so she understands at least.  
He misses the Doctor terribly. He had had more regenerations than the thirteen expected, but even he, eventually, grew tired. He still meets with his younger incarnations from time to time, but it's not the same. They only know him as The Face of Boe. _His_ Doctor knew him as everything he had ever been.  
But his Doctor is no more and he's coming to think that he'll also die in the near future. Well, it is what he is hoping for as the TARDIS's song diminishes in intensity. He does not want to think about the alternative.

He dearly desires that he could be of more help to the people on the planet, but he is no longer what he has been in his long-lost youth and hasn't been for long time. He, too, grew tired.  
Something seems to change in the fabric of Time and Space.  
The Doctor. He has come. He had not realised he had been waiting for him, but now that he considers it, it only seems fitting.  
As he was present for the Doctor's death, so will the Doctor be for his.  
" _He has arrived._ "  
"What should I do?"  
" _Find him before it's too late._ " 

The Doctor stands before him and it seems almost impossible, nearly unbelievable. Was he really ever that young? That broken?  
He remembers his Doctor reminiscing about his past incarnations, how lonely this one in particular had felt.  
It had always saddened him beyond words that this man with so many friends, with such a big _family_ , could never see it for himself. Oh, he had come to realised it through his many regenerations, but so much later. Sometimes, it almost feels like he understood it far too late.  
He knows he should not interfere. He has just help saved this planet’s people; this last good act should be enough for him. But he can’t help himself. Maybe, only maybe, he can help alleviate some of his old friend’s pain. Make him _see_ all the friends in his life.  
But he most hurry, he can barely hear the TARDIS anymore. His time has come.  
“ _But know this Time Lord. You are not alone._ "  
He can only hope for the Doctor to understand his meaning as the TARDIS’s song ends.  
Because, as the TARDIS’s song ends, so does his. 


End file.
